


Of Words And Knowledge

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Journalist!Alec, M/M, Principal!Magnus, Sort Of, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teacher!Magnus, email exchange, in case someone needs a warning for that, mentions of cake yup, they're getting to know each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “So you’re uh, the Principal?” Alec asked as they made their ways through the hallways, watching teachers interact with parents in different classrooms.Magnus smiled. “That I am. And you’re the journalist, hm?”That made Alec grin. “I am, yes.”





	Of Words And Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was a quick thing I wrote inspired by the way my parents met, who are both a journalist and a teacher :D this is not beta-ed so I apologize for any mistake and I don't live in USA so I'm basing the things at the school on my limited knowledge thank to movies and tv shows and my own experiences where I live. 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

 

Waiting for the PR agencies to send the press releases of their clients was Alec’s least favorite activity. If it wasn’t for their delays he could always go home earlier, but he had to wait for their emails and the occasional publicity. Being a journalist for the Idris Paper wasn’t as glamorous as people thought.

 

Finally, a notification came in of a new email and he could post it to the digital version and go home. It was Friday, for God’s sake.

 

**_From:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_To:_** [_alightwood@outlook.com_](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Subject:_ ** _Parent Teacher Reunion_

_Hello Ms. Lightwood-Lewis, is Magnus Bane, the principal of Alicante School. I’m writing to remind you of the Parent Teacher Reunion next Monday! I’m sure you already got a notification earlier in the week but you can never be too sure!_

 

_See you on Monday!_

 

**_Magnus Bane, MD._ **

**_Principal of Alicante School._ **

_"The highest result of education is knowledge.” --Helen Keller🖋_

 

Alec was confused for a moment at the email he was staring at and then sighed, realizing that not only he still had to wait for the press release, now he also had to reply to the Principal of his niece's school and tell him of his mistake.

 

**_To:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_From:_ ** [ _alightwood@outlook.com_ ](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _Parent Teacher Reunion_

 

_Hello, Mr. Bane. I think you sent this email to another person by mistake. Ms. Lightwood-Lewis would be my sister and this my email. Her email is_ [ _ilightwoodlewis@outlook.com_ ](mailto:ilightwoodlewis@outlook.com) _, but I can deliver the message nevertheless. We’re family, after all._

 

_Isn’t a little late to be at school on a Friday, though?_

 

**_Alec Lightwood, MD._ **

**_Journalist for the Idris Paper._ **

 

With that solved, Alec focused on finishing one of his pieces on the benefits of owning pets for mental health, when another notification popped up after a few minutes.

 

**_From:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_To:_** [_alightwood@outlook.com_](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _Parent Teacher Reunion_

 

_Oh, I’m sorry for the confusion Mr. Lightwood! And thank you for providing me with the email. I’ll send the notification to your sister, there’s no need to pass the message on, I wouldn’t want to impose._

 

_What am I doing so late at the school? Just finishing off with some reminders for this reunion, which is very important for the students. I can ask the same thing to you, Mr. Journalist._

 

_Late night at the office?_

 

**_Magnus Bane, MD._ **

**_Principal of Alicante School._ **

_“The highest result of education is knowledge.” --Helen Keller🖋_

 

Alec’s mouth corner turned up a little. Not everyone replied to his sarcasm and rhetorical questions with the same wit and it was refreshing, even if it was from a stranger. Forgetting about his article for a minute, he decided to indulge in one last reply to his niece’s principal.

 

**_To:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_From:_ ** [ _alightwood@outlook.com_ ](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Subject:_ ** _I guess we’re both late at the office._

 

_You could say that yeah. A journalist work never ends and I’m just waiting for some press releases from PR agencies. This might bore you so I’m not gonna add on that._

 

_And you’re not imposing. I offered._

 

_How can this be so important for the students? She’s 6 years old, a middle schooler._

 

**_Alec Lightwood, MD._ **

**_Journalist for the Idris Paper._ **

  


**_From:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_To:_** [_alightwood@outlook.com_](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _I guess we’re both late at the office._

 

_Why are your news important to you, Mr. Lightwood?_

 

**_Magnus Bane, MD._ **

**_Principal of Alicante School._ **

_“The highest result of education is knowledge.” --Helen Keller🖋_

 

**_To:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_From:_ ** [ _alightwood@outlook.com_ ](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _I guess we’re both late at the office._

 

_Sorry If that sounded rude. I didn’t mean to invalidate or anything, I was curious. That’s the thing with written messages, you can’t tell the tone._

 

_And my news are important to me because they’re my work, my imagination, and skills._

 

_Why?_

 

**_Alec Lightwood, MD._ **

**_Journalist for the Idris Paper._ **

 

**_From:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_To:_** [_alightwood@outlook.com_](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _I guess we’re both late at the office._

 

_The same reason your news and articles are important to you, Mr. Lightwood, the same way all the hard work the students have done all school year is important to them, no matter how big or small._

 

_Your niece has spoken about you once or twice. You should come by the reunion and see what I’m talking about If you’d like. I have to go now, but it was...new, talking to you, Mr. Lightwood._

 

**_Magnus Bane, MD._ **

**_Principal of Alicante School._ **

_“The highest result of education is knowledge.” --Helen Keller🖋_

  


**_To:_** [_mbane@gmail.com_](mailto:mbane@gmail.com) _[M. Bane]_

**_From:_ ** [ _alightwood@outlook.com_ ](mailto:alightwood@outlook.com) _[A. Lightwood]_

**_Re: Subject:_ ** _I guess we’re both late at the office._

 

_I see what you did there, clever._

 

_And maybe I’ll go if I have the time. It was...educational, speaking with you, Mr. Bane. Have a good night._

 

**_Alec Lightwood, MD._ **

**_Journalist for the Idris Paper._ **

 

“That must be a hell of a scoop to put a smile on your face, Lightwood”

 

Maia’s voice pulled him out of his focus. “Hm? What do you mean?”

 

Maia gestured to his screen with the cup she was holding. “You’re smiling. At your screen. You never smile at something unless is information that interest you and you came to make an article out of it. So, is it news?”

 

Alec thought about it for a second, relishing on the, while unusual but fun interchange with the Principal. With Magnus. It felt charged with possibility if only he let himself explore it. Perhaps...perhaps he will.

 

“Uh, is something new indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Monday_ **

 

The school was buzzing with energy and conversations as parents made their ways to their child’s classroom to speak with their head teacher. Magnus was at the entryway, receiving everyone and pointing them in the right direction, reminding them of the snacks that will be served later.

 

“Magnus!”

 

He turned around and saw Isabelle making his way towards him, with a very smiling Simon trailing behind and someone else he didn’t recognize. She hugged him.

 

“Isabelle, dear, I hope you and Sheldon are okay,” Magnus said with a smile, glancing at Simon and the person behind them, curiously.

 

“Mr. Bane I know you know my name--”

 

“And I’m sure the Lightwood-Lewis know where is your lovely daughter’s classroom. Remember we’re having snacks later after the meetings, don’t get lost.”

 

“Actually,” Isabelle’s voice piped in mischievously, and the man behind them sighed, “tonight we have decided to bring Alec here, he’s my brother. Is the first time he showed an interest in knowing Selina’s school and I wonder why.”

 

The man tried to speak for the first time since they arrived. “That’s not--”

 

“Anyways,” Isabelle interrupted him, “I’m sure it won’t be a problem to give him a tour, Magnus? I know the school like the back of my hand and I can cover for you here for a bit.”

 

Magnus was fully staring at the man--Alec-- now and put two and two together. He must be the journalist he sent the email by mistake. He was surprised to see that the man actually took on his invitation to come to the parent-teacher reunion.

 

“Not a problem at all,” Magnus replied. At that, Alec looked up and gave him a small smile of acknowledgment, a light blush covering his cheeks and wasn’t that just adorable.

 

Alec cleared his throat and got closer to the group, looking at Magnus like he was the only person there and that kind of attention was new and exciting. _Don’t get your hopes up_ , Magnus thought to himself, but he couldn’t help it.

 

The air tasted like possibilities. At it was only their first meeting.

 

Alec’s voice pulled him out of his musings.

 

“Lead the way, Mr. Bane.”

 

Oh, that voice. Magnus was in trouble.

 

“Follow me, Mr. Lightwood.”

 

An explanation for Isabelle and Simon’s knowing grins will have to wait.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re uh, the Principal?” Alec asked as they made their ways through the hallways, watching teachers interact with parents in different classrooms.

 

Magnus smiled. “That I am. And you’re the journalist, hm?”

 

That made Alec grin. “I am, yes.”

 

Magnus cleared his throat. “I gotta admit, I was surprised that you took on my offering.” He looked at Alec, to gauge his response.

 

“Well, the comparison you made with my work really piked my interest, so I had to see with my own eyes,” he said. “Plus, I really love Selina so its the least I could do for my niece, right?”

 

Loves his niece? Passionate about his work? Magnus never stood a chance.

 

“If that’s the case,” Magnus stopped on a classroom and gestured Alec to come in with him, “then this is the right place to show you.”

 

He turned on the lights and heard Alec gasp.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec gasped at the sight of the classroom. Every wall was covered by art and they were different in many ways. He could see a corner filled with musical instruments and could peak a few music sheets; on another, there were several sculptures, followed by what looked like a writing corner, with a few little desks and books piling around. He could only imagine there were also sheets with pieces written by students.

 

It was beautiful,  a room full of many types of arts, coexisting.

 

“Wow,” he exhaled. He turned around to see Magnus watching him with a soft smile, stepping inside and standing next to him.

 

“I know, right? I try to keep a room like this for every other classroom, so the kids have a space to save and I don’t know, present their creations? They know this is a safe space for them and have all creative liberties. You’d be surprised at the pieces you see here.”

 

“That’s really, wow. I don’t know if that’s within your duties as principal, but this is really thoughtful of you, Magnus. I’m sure the kids love you.”

 

Magnus looked down, almost shy and looked up between his lashes and Alec couldn’t believe he was making someone like him, so bright, witty and thoughtful feel this way.

 

Not to mention the looks didn’t hurt. Magnus was gorgeous, stunning even.

 

“Thank you, Alexander. Is it okay if I call you that?”

 

Alec felt himself blush again. “Um, sure. Who told you my name?”

 

“Lucky guess,” Magnus smiled and gestured for them to sit in some chairs next to the sculptures. “You know, even though I didn’t know you personally and didn’t make the connection with Isabelle until recently, I actually read a lot of your articles and discuss them in class with the older children.”

Alec was surprised to hear that. “Really?”

 

Magnus put a hand on Alec’s knee and he felt that point of contact everywhere. “Of course Alexander! Don’t sell yourself so short, your pieces are nothing but amazing and impeccable writing, we use it both as an example on how to write and to keep ourselves updated on important topics like mental health.”

 

Alec wasn’t used to getting compliments so straight forward so he just nodded and mumbled a _thank you_ , hoping that could convey the warm feeling of pride he felt.

 

“Oh, look at the time!” Magnus exclaimed. Alec looked up and saw on the wall’s clock that indeed, an hour has passed already. _So fast?_

 

“I might have to cut this tour short, but perhaps we can catch up over the snacks, later,” Magnus asked almost timidly, playing with one of his rings.

 

He was nervous, just like him. Perhaps that meant he felt something, too.

 

Alec smiled. “It would be my pleasure. Of course.”

 

Magnus grinned back.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was afraid he lost Magnus to the crowd of parents when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Magnus holding two pieces of cake.

 

“In the mood for something sweet?”

 

Alec felt himself smile. He was doing a lot of that tonight. “Sure.”

 

They sat on an empty table nearby and slowly made their way through the cakes, stealing glances and sharing smiles. When they were almost done, Magnus took a deep breath as if encouraging himself and then asked, “so, If I convinced you to come to a parent-teacher meeting to show you a room, perhaps I could convince you of something else.”

 

“Something like what,” Alec asked, hopefully he was reading things correctly.

 

“Something like...a date,” Magnus said, a little nervously. “With me.”

 

Alec dropped the spoon he was holding and placed his hand on Magnus’s knee, just like he did on the art classroom. He felt Magnus inhale, bracing himself.

 

“I’d say that...I’d love to. I’m curious to see if there’s more to your journalist pun related words.”

 

Magnus let a laugh at that, and honestly, it was the most beautiful sound Alec’s ever heard.

 

“You’re gonna have to find out for yourself, Mr. Journalist.”

 

**FIN**

  


**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind that kudos and comments are like fuel to me lmao 
> 
> hit me up at Tumblr if you wanna talk or whatever! ➡ kindaresilient


End file.
